With the progress of society, artistic candles have increasingly become one kind of indispensable product in daily life throughout the world especially in occident. Artistic candles can be present to friends as popular gifts and can be laid out at public places, such as stores, supermarkets, shops and so on, as well as at home, so as to decorate environment and provide an attracting and romantic atmosphere. As the people pursue fashion and personalization with increasingly great enthusiasm, more and more artistic candles tend to be demanded as fashionable and individualized articles.
Artistic candles with various shapes and patterns are conventionally manufactured in batches in the industry and only common images and/or characters are printed on the candles, thus they can not meet personalized requirements of consumers. For example, it can not be realized if a consumer wants to print his/her name, photo or any self-defined images and/or characters on the candles, other than by customizing, but such customization will result in the high manufacturing cost and long manufacturing period and is not real-time since the amount of customization is very small.
A device for directly printing images and/or characters on a candle has not been known yet hitherto.